criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Martha Price
Martha Price '''(also known as '''Big Lord),acting as central character in Criminal Case Laroy Bay,was a suspect in the murder investigations of four people across the season.She also made minor appearence in The Granny Killer (Case #8 of Laroy Bay) before killing young detective Sandy Corey in Make Laroy Bay Great Again (Case #48 of Laroy Bay). Profile Martha is 60-year-old mayor of Laroy Bay.She wears dark grey shirt under a blue blazer. She also wears her usual glasses, red lipstick, white pearl earrings, a blue, white and red badge with G on it, and two baroque pearl necklaces.She has blonde hair In her second appearence,she wears gold cross brooch. The Granny Killer Martha made minor appearence where she ordered Angie Peters to close VRClub until police catch hacker that hacked their games. A Big Axe-ident Martha became a suspect after team found invitation that school dean sent her.She said that University wanted her to attend this carnival as a special guest,but school dean had to go in Mexico so Sammy Benson organized carnival.Martha also said that she doesn't know Cody McMinn Martha was spoken to again after team found her keys in victim's bag.She said that she actually knew that boy,because he was one of the edgy students in University.So he stole her car keys,but she didn't take any actions because she didn't want him to get in trouble. Martha was found innocent after team arrested Jordan Barnlow for murder. God Save the Father Martha became a suspect again after team found out that she mocked the victim in one of her speeches.She said that Father Von Pratt was the one that tried to assasinate her 1 week ago and that he ended up in prison,but somebody got him out of there and he became a priest. Martha was spoken to again after team found picture of her on the rooftop.She said that she lost it there after she confronted Father Von Pratt about some gossip she heard.Father Von Pratt was not real priest at all.He was trash talking Martha to people and that made her suspicious that he is maybe a vampire brother. Martha was found innocent after team arrested Eleanor Longdorn for a murder. Martha spoke to player again about her theory how vampires got into district.Giant earthquake happend 2 weeks ago and it destroyed half of the district.Under Mayor's mansion,people discovered secret town named Xerda where a lot of supernatural beings lived. Through My Vampire Heart Martha became a suspect after team found her hair on Callum's wound.She said that she was the first one to find the body,but she got scared and forgot to report it. Martha was interogated after team found out that she hated Callum.She said that he was vampire and that he was evil and that he needs to be stopped,along with Adrienna Brassiere. Martha was found innocent after team arrested Baxter Fraser for murder. Death,Science and Fantasy Martha was interrogated after team spotted her on festival.She said that Steve Roland invited her and her daughter on festival.When team told her that Steve has been murdered,she was shocked to hear that because he was a good man. Martha was spoken to after team found torn up poster of her torn by Steve.She said that Steve wanted her to finance his festival forever,but Martha refused and he started harrasing her every day foward. Martha was found innocent for 4th time after team arrested Oka Thompson. In AI,team found one of the reasons why was Joe Warren assasinated.In Joe's diary,team read that Big Lord is planning to release Josh Knight to make him a city's psychologist.Team immediatly informed Mayor Martha Priceabout this.She said that nobody will release dangerous criminal under her control. Make Laroy Bay Great Again Martha became a suspect after she reported a murder.She said that she heard a gunshot while she was in bathroom.When she came she saw Sandy Corey lying down.She didn't know how Sandy and her killer got there. Martha was spoken to again after team found her wallet on crime scene.She said that Sandy stole it,trying to find evidence that Martha is in Gillenati,but Martha found her ideas silly. Shockingly,the killer was revealed to be her.Martha tried to deny her involovment in crime,but she then confessed with evil laughter.She confirmed that she was a Big Lord whole time and also real leader of Gillenati.Team couldn't belive that a woman who was loved by everyone was exposed to be evil criminal mastermind,but Martha just mocked them that they are stupid.Martha found Gillenati a long time ago,but only as a unharmful organization.After revealing her true plans,a lot of members refused to cooperate so some members got killed.After only true members left remaining,Martha explained that after winning elections,she will drasticly change complete view of Laroy Bay and make Gillenati's plans about brainwashing come reality.As for Sandy,Martha claimed that she was too much curious so Martha worried that she might uncover her,so she shot her and tried to blame murder on Chief Kuzmanov.Judge Eva Rose sentenced her to life in jail without any chance for parole.